Love Isn't Logical
by Sorcha Annysia
Summary: This is a romance fic. This is my first story, and I want to know if I should continue writing, so R&R! Flames welcome.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I, sadly, own nothing in this story except perhaps the plot. So, that sucks.

The camera scans over an empty city, through the Mall, to the quayside and over the ocean to a boat. On the boat we see the Mallrats, where we zoom in on Ebony and Slade. We see Slade's head, looking over the ocean with a sad expression on his face. All we see of Ebony is the back of her head, her face pressed into Slade's chest. "Ebony, I need to tell you something."

Ebony pushes herself off Slade's chest and looks him in the face.

"This does not sound good." Slade sighs and looks at her.

"It isn't. Ebony, I don't think we can be together anymore," he says, releasing her.

"I have feelings, very _strong_ feelings, for someone else. Okay, Ruby. Please don't kill her." He looks at her with a pleading expression. She just shakes her head at him, and smiles through the tears that have started to drip down her face. She takes a deep breath before replying.

"Go on," she says, pushing him slightly.

"Go, talk to her! Tell her the truth. I need to talk to her later anyway. Beat it, before I change my mind." She sighed, with a happy and sort of sad expression on her face. Slade smiles, hugging her and kissing her forehead,

"Thank you! Thank you so much," he gushed nearly crying himself. She laughed at him and pushed him toward the door. When he looked back, she made a shooing motion with her hands and still laughing mouthed, "Go!" He grinned from ear to ear, turned around and ran below deck to talk to Ruby. Ebony, left on deck, shook her head where Slade had been just seconds ago and turned around and looked over the sea, just enjoying the view. She lifted a hand to her face and wiped the tears. She was so deep in her own world, she didn't notice when everyone went down stairs. Everyone except Jack, that is. He had been watching the whole thing, well the part that happened after his and Ellie's breakup.

He wasn't that sad about his and Ellie's breakup, it had been the right thing to do. But he couldn't help feeling proud of the way Ebony handled the situation. He then walked over to her and said exactly that,

"I'm so proud of you." Ebony looked at him quizzically for a second before realizing what he meant.

"Oh, that. There's no point getting worked up about what you can't change. Besides, Ruby's better for him than I am."

"What makes you say that, Ebby?"

"Ebby? Since when did you call me Ebby?"

"Since I made that name up. And don't avoid the question!"

"I'm an evil witch. Simple as that."

"You are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!" Seeing this getting nowhere, Jack sighed, and seeing Ebony open her mouth to say something, he swooped down and kissed her, sliding his tongue in her mouth. She gasped, and then closed her eyes, giving in with a soft sigh. He dropped his hands to her waist and encircled her petite form with his well-muscled arms. She wrapped her small but strong arms around his neck and pulled him closer. After a few minutes of passionate kissing, the couple separated, both gasping and breathing deeply.

"This isn't logical," stated Jack between gasps. Ebony smiled at him then replied,

"Love isn't logical," and pulled him in for another kiss.

Please tell me if I should continue writing, or if I should leave this as a one shot, or start a new story. Flames welcome.


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. *sniffle* At least I own the plot. That's something… right?

Slade hurried down the stairs below deck, wanting so bad to get to Ruby. When he got there, he didn't hesitate in kissing her. She pulled back after a few seconds of enjoying the kiss.

"Careful, Slade! Anyone could come down and see us. Ebony might come down looking for you and see us!" She said this with a hushed warning tone. Slade just grinned stupidly at her.

"Rubes that would be fine. I broke up with Ebony. I told her I have feelings for you and she was totally okay with it. And before you ask, no, I didn't tell her I was cheating on her with you. I honestly don't think she could handle that. At least, not yet. She wanted to talk to you by the way. Don't know why. Mustn't be that important. She said it could wait." He said happily, still grinning at Ruby.

"Take me to see her. Slade, take me to see her now!"

"Alright, alright! Come on, she's on the deck."

He took her up to the deck, and what they saw make them stop in their tracks and smile at the scene unfolding in front of them. They couldn't hear what was being said, but they were obviously arguing. Then Jack went silent and Ebony opened her mouth to say something. She never got the chance. At that moment, Jack swooped down and kissed her, full on the mouth. She gasped, then sighed softly and folded into his arms like delicate silk. After a minute or two, Amber walked up.

"What are you staring at?" Slade and Ruby looked at her, grinned, and pointed out the window. She moved to get a better view.

"Oh. My. God. Guys come take a look at this!" Soon, everyone was standing, watching Jack and Ebony kiss. They finally stopped, and this time they could hear what was being said.

"This isn't logical," Jack tried to tell Ebony. She just smiled and said,

"Love isn't logical." Then she preceded to bring him in for another kiss.

Everyone started clapping and cheering, and Lex even wolf-whistled. Jack pushed Ebony back and looked towards the door, and, seeing everyone standing there watching, turned into a tomato. Ebony however, had her hands on her stomach, and was doubled over. She grabbed the railing for support and started shaking. Ruby and Slade ran over, looking concerned, and asked her if she was all right. She pushed herself up, looked at them, and promptly doubled over again, laughing her guts up.

"Jack, you look like a tomato!" She kept saying this over and over. Soon everyone left, most shaking their hands and giggling. The only people left were Jack, Ebony, Slade and Ruby.

"Guys, could you give us a minute? I really need to talk to Ruby alone. Please." Hearing this from Ebony, both men left and started talking about Ebony. Slade seemed to be giving the younger boy tips.

"Look, the only words you need to know are, 'Yes darling, you're right' and you'll be fine…"

However back with the girls, Ebony pulled Ruby around into the shadows and burst into tears.

"I'm sorry Ruby, I'm so sorry! Can you ever forgive me? God, what am I saying? Of course you can't!" She was babbling and they both knew it. Ruby pulled her in for a hug and tried to calm her down.

"Ebony, it's alright, it's alright. I forgive you. You gave me Slade, that's compensation enough."

Ebony looked at Ruby, tears streaming down her cheeks, with eyes filled with hope, awe, even some respect. Okay, lots of respect. How could she forgive her?

"Seriously? You seriously forgive me? After what I did? Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! My God, if wouldn't be weird, I would kiss you! Okay, scratch that last comment. But I do love you forever! Oh, thank you!"

"Ebony, chill! Yes, I forgive you. And I love you too. I'll love you more if you stop bouncing up and down like a maniac on a sugar high!"

Ebony immediately stopped bouncing, but you could see in her eyes she was still in awe at the fact that Ruby had forgiven her.

"So," Ruby says with a sly look in her eye, linking her arm with Ebony's, "You and Jack huh? Never thought I'd see that! I thought I saw it all after the flying pigs."

"Oh, don't you start!" Ebony replies, with a mock glare. Both girls start laughing and just chat about anything and everything, but mostly apologies for the past.

"You girls finished your chat?" Slade said from the shadows, about five minutes later. He walked over to them.

"Yep. Pretty much. But, Ebony, there's something Slade and I need to tell you." Ruby said with a sad but concerned look on her face.

" You might want to sit down. This is a bit of a whopper."

"I can stand on my own two feet, Rubes. Just say it." Ebony looks almost scared.

"Ebony, the truth is, I was… cheating on you. With Ruby. Please don't kill her." Slade practically begged her. Ebony just looked at him, the same sad smile on her face as when they broke up, and he left her for the girl that forgave her for murder.

"I suspected as much. In fact, I knew about it. I was just waiting for you to say it."

"What do you mean you knew? How could you know?"

"Well, there is the cameras I set up in my room and yours, Ruby. And the furtive looks, and the secret touches you thought no one noticed. But I did. And 2+2=4."

"You knew all along? And you still said you loved me? Dang, that's strange."

"Think about who your talking to, Slade. This is Ebony. She's gonna be strange."

This was the first thing Jack had said for a while. They looked at him like they forgot he was there. Well, except Ebony. She just kissed him gently.

"I forgive you guys. Just promise me one thing, okay? No more secrets. None."

"You got it, Ebs." Slade and Ruby Spoke in unison. They giggled at each other.

"Guys, get over here! Tribe meeting now!" Amber's voice carried out to them and ruined the atmosphere of trust and friendship surrounding the new found friends.

"We better go see what she wants," says Ebony. "I sounds important…"

To Be Continued! 


	3. Unwelcome Visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own The Tribe. You want it, go kill Raymond Thompson. Or whatever his name is. Just leave me alone. Just another thing. I don't know the meaning of the word _paragraphs_. So if the format is bad, like it or lump it. If you want me to write another chapter, answer my poll. I need answers, people! Just so you know, I have an obsession with the supernatural. One answer will give that to you. The other is boring. I am also prone to writers' block. My excuse for not updating. Sorry. On with the story. (Thanks, BTW!) Love you guys! P.S. In case you haven't noticed, I love Ebony. Fave Character!

The four of them came inside and sat in together with the sullen-looking tribe. Lex takes one look at Ebony's goofy smile and says,

"Ebony are on dope or something? You look really happy considering we just evacuated our home with nothing but the clothes on our backs and very little food. It's weird. Stop it."

"Way to kill the good mood, Lex. Anyway, I just wanted to say something. How did they say it in the old days? Oh yeah, that's it! Land ahoy." Everybody looked at Ebony in shock.

"YOU SAW LAND?!" About everyone shouted at once.

"Guys, it's called _looking at your surroundings_. God, I thought I trained you better than this. I'm very disappointed." She sighs theoretically and shakes her head. Jack, Slade and Ruby laugh at her theatrics. **(A/N. They are, especially Ebony, going to be very out of character. Please don't kill me.)** Amber regains her composure and asks the obvious question.

"Where?"

"The port bow." Everyone stared at her. "Left, guys, left!" They kept staring. "That way!" She shouted, pointing to the left of the boat. They didn't move, so she rolled her eyes and got up. She walked to the front of the boat where there doesn't seem to be anyone driving the boat. She grabs the wheel and expertly steers it towards the island, keeping her eyes open for somewhere to either dock it, or beach it. It was obvious she'd done this before, judging by the ease with which she held the wheel and the way her eyes were constantly darting across the water, looking for reefs, rocks and somewhere to dock. They were still quite far from the island, a number of miles. It was hardly more than a speck in the distance, and it would take hours of driving to get there. Not long after Ebony came in, Jack walked up behind her. Swiping her hair over one of her shoulders, he put his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck. She smiled slightly and visibly relaxed at his touch.

"Stop it. I have to concentrate. Now, Jack," she added, when he just mumbled with his mouth still on her neck. He stopped kissing her and sighed.

"Why? I thought you liked it. I thought you liked _me_."

"I do like it. But I don't like you." He looked at her, pain and shock, then pain and disbelief, and finally anger. Just as he's about to blow up and start ranting she kisses him gently.

"I don't like you, Jack." She repeated. "I love you. There's a difference." She grinned at him while trying to look stern.

"Okay, I have to drive the boat so we don't… what? Who's that?" She trailed off and genuine worry entered her voice.

"Jack, go and drop the anchor. Tell Amber we might have company, and that I will be going out alone. The guys can protect her, Trudy and the kids. You and Ram can figure out how to drive the boat. Now, Jack." He stood there for a moment, kissed her fiercely and ran out. She pushed a few buttons and pulled a few levers **(A/N. Sorry, I don't speak boat!)** and the boat came to a halt. She reached down into her bag and pulled out a belt like thing which she put on. When it is fastened we can see that there are several sheaths attached, all with knives or daggers in them. She also put a large gun on each thigh and slipped more knives in her boots. She pulled on a floor length flowing jacket **(Think Underworld, people!)**, covering the weapons from view. She took a deep breath and walked out to the main area, smiled softly and reassuringly to the others before opening the door and walking out, locking it behind her. By this time it was dark, twilight just having disappeared while she was alone with Jack. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the shadows into the remaining light. She looked like an angel. The light shone on her golden hair and her green, acid coloured eyes were unnaturally radiant. Her lips were pursed in a worried way. Her arms were loose by her sides, but you got the impression she could have the guns in her hands and bullets in someone's head before you even saw her move. It wasn't until now you realised just how dangerous and deadly Ebony really was.

She walked to the front of the boat and looked out over the horizon. The expression on her face was that of someone knowing they were going to die and were trying to see as much beauty as they could before the end. It was silent. Eerily so. Then, breaking the silence was the sound of a gun being cocked. Then a voice. The voice chilled to the bone.

"Hello, Ebony. Long time no kill." Then came the worst sound of all.

The sound of a gun being shot. Then, a scream of pure pain.


	4. Explanation

**Disclaimer: If I was Raymond Thompson, or whoever owns The Tribe, would I really be on FanFiction writing about stuff that didn't happen? Really? Think about it. If you know how.**

**Shout out to my BFF Ebony! She keeps freaking out when she sees her name in the story. Let me know if you laugh. Ebony will give you virtual cookie.**

When they heard the scream, they could't help it. Ruby and Slade came rushing out and saw the most terrifying thing they had ever seen in their whole lives. The whole tribe was behind them, staring at the same thing. Ebony was standing there with the rising full moon behind her head, braids flowing in the soft, cool breeze, eyes literally glowing green, a hole in her forehead, a trickle of blood coming out. Perhaps a meter away from her was a male figure, a gun in his hand, pointed at Ebony's head. She smirked, and her forehead started to shift. The bullet fell out and her skin healed. She was unharmed. Her gaze trained on them and the glow lessened slightly. It seemed the silence brought Ebony's attention back to her visitor.

"I thought you were supposed to be one of the best. Yet here you are, gaping, because of an Untrained. Pathetic. Even for your kind."

The figure looked at her with horror, awe, respect and incomprehensible fear.

"We were never told you were an Ethanian. **(Ee-th-ah-n-yen) **You are even more of an abomination, mudspawn! You will be killed, make no mistake! They will come for you, and your band of mudlings!" This comment earned her a backhand across the face with claws that had, seemingly, grown out of Ebony's fingers.

"Don't you _dare_ insult them, inbred filth!" Ebony hissed at the figure, and the glowing in her eyes reached an all time high, but the roiling darkness behind it was even more prominent than before. She bared her teeth, revealing fangs and made a sound between a snarl and a roar. Lottie whimpered, her face turned into Ruby's side. Ebony didn't look at them, but her expression softened and she stopped making noises and closed her mouth. Ebony pulled out a gun and pointed it at the figure.

"This is a bigger mercy than you deserve, Shay. Be grateful." She pulled the trigger and the sound echoed in the silence. The figure, Shay, jerked and melted before blowing away in the wind as ashes. Ebony re-holstered the gun and walked over to Lottie, kneeling down in front of her.

"Lottie," she whispered, lifting the girl's chin to meet her eyes, "I'm sorry you had to be there for that. That man would have hurt you and everyone here if I hadn't killed him. I didn't want to, he was just doing what he was taught. I will explain everything when you are old enough to understand, I promise. But until then, I can't let you remember. I'm sorry, but it's for the best." Ebony pressed her finger to Lottie's forehead and a silver mist surrounded her finger before disappearing, and Lottie then slumped in her arms. She looked at the others.

"I will explain everything, I promise. Just be patient. Soon. It will be soon."

After putting Lottie down and tucking her in, Ebony gathered the whole tribe in the main area of the boat and sat them down. She looked at her hands in her lap and took a deep breath. Everyone was sitting away from her, as if they were scared of her. Even Jack, Slade and Ruby. She swallowed the tears that were building and looked up at them.

"I guess I owe you an explanation."

"Damn right you do! You're a monster. You could kill us at any moment! We deserve to know!" Ram yelled at her. She looked at him and the tears spilled. She let out a sob.

"I guess I should explain from the beginning." She took a deep breath and wiped the tears away, an expressionless look on her face.

"All the myths you heard about werewolves, vampires, faeries, mermaids and all those mythical creatures? True. At least, to an extent. These supernatural beings view humans, people like you, as mud. Hence the term _mudlings_. It's an insult. That's why I got mad and hit her."

"Wait, wait, wait! What about what she called you? Mudspawn, was it?" That came from Ram. Count on him to notice the fact that she didn't mention that.

"Ahem. Well. Sometimes I hate how goddamn observant you are. Sigh. Can I just explain later? It will come up in my explanation and will make more sense then."

"Fine," Ram said, albeit grudgingly. She smiled slightly at him.

"Thank you. Anyway, The myths are true. But the species aren't separate. There is one species, but different gifts grace different people. For example, I have heightened senses and am faster and stronger than the average human. That makes me what you would call a vampire. No, I don't drink blood. I eat food, like a normal person. I am what is called an Untrained. I left my coven very young, before my training. I am a rogue. A runaway. I am also the result of an affair. My father is what is called a _pureblood_. I prefer the term _inbred_. That is a long story for another time. So, his wife was also pureblood, but is a bit of an eyesore (*cough*understatement*cough*). He got goo-goo eyes for one of the human slaves. They keep those, unfortunately. But they are treated well. At least, they were last time I was there. My father is also the king. I had two older sisters. Java and Siva. Java was going to be the next queen. Because of the circumstance of my birth, I could actually claim the throne, because my sisters weren't conceived the natural way. The queen was infertile, so magic and my father's blood was used to create my sisters in their mothers womb. That isn't common knowledge, and they would be disgraced and unable to take the throne if the general populace found out. That is why I could take the throne, even though I am a love child. And a half blood. But still. That is why so many people have come to kill me. I am the only person alive not loyal to my father with this knowledge."

"Why don't you just tell everyone? Become queen? You'll get what you've always wanted. Power." Lex asked.

"Because I don't want anything to do with those people, that world. I don't want that. Anyway, mudspawn. My mother was a human. Mudlings. I hate that term. So, I am mudspawn because of my mother. She was actually quite pretty, judging by the pictures. I got her colouring. Gold hair, gold skin, green eyes. Just like her."

"What about that other thing she called you? Ethanian? What does that mean?" Ram again. Damn him.

"That means my power is infinite. I have the powers of all creatures. I am not partial to just one. So, basically, I am a goddess." Well. Bombshell. My whole world just blew up in a rather impressive fireball.

**Tell me if you got the Maximum Ride references! Sorry about the wait, but you guys didn't answer my poll (not even you, Ebony!) so I could't write. So I decided, stuff it, you get what you get. Like it or lump it, guys. Kisses, hugs and ice cream for everyone! Until next time, my little tribelings!**


End file.
